clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Wiki
---- {| class="messagebox standard-talk" |- |align="center" width="100%"|Good Luck For The Future, Robbsi!! From all at the Club Penguin Wiki! ---- Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, started on Dec. 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multiplayer Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin. Also, be sure to see unique quotes and names from various players by clicking here To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow this link. Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG format for screenshots. For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Penguin of The Month April's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin Of The Month is Barkjon! Congratulations! If you want to vote on this click here! Announcements *Categorization done, but if you see any User: ____ pages, please categorize them. Also, post about the wiki in your blogs, forums, link here, etc, promote this site, and we'll be put on Wikia Spotlight. See this and this. * If anyone makes another page about themselves, that doesn't have a User Namespace,or category, I'm going to get very annoyed. If anyone calls themselves famous, wothout proper justification (like Revolutionar), it's annoyance time. People will get a three month ban. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum * Listen. If we categorize ALL or almost all the pages here, we'll be put on the Wikia Spotlight rotation! If you don't know what that is, Drop me a line.-- Barkjon 16:58, 17 May 2008 (UTC) **-These pages are mainly of the User: namespace, and Template: namespace, also, see this and Wikia Spotlight Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for CP all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for CP all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish CP Wiki *Polish CP Wiki *German CP Wiki *Turkish CP Wiki *Dutch CP Wiki Current and Future Events *A Medieval Party from May 16-25. There is also a secret letter hidden at the back of the Penguin Style catalog. * An igloo decorating contest started on May 23. A new igloo catalog will also be released on May 23 to help you decorate your igloo. Judges will choose 20 winners and are awarding 25,000 coins to the top 10 winners and 15,000 coins to the rest! ''Igloo Contest Suggestions from the official Club Penguin Blog: **Make it as creative as possible! (it not about having a lot of stuff in there) **Make it a Medieval Theme **Use a variety of furniture. (we love to see new and creative uses for old furniture) **Have fun! * The Key to the Captain's Quarters has been released inside The Journal of Captain Rockhopper. See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Current Pin The current pin is at the Boiler Room, on the crates on the left side. It is an anvil. To get it, just waddle over to the spot and click. ---- IT'S HERE!! Oh yes, it's that key. The one millions of penguins have been begging and pleading for. Now, witness the arrival of a long anticipated legend. This key is the Key to Rockhopper's legendary Captain's Quarters!! To witness this beautiful room in all of its magnificant glory, go to the Book Room, and open the Library book called The Journal of Captain Rockhopper. Navigate to the "Newest Writing" section, and head on back to the back of the page. THERE IT IS!!! You can use this key to get in to the Captain's Quarters. It also doubles as a nifty pin. New Room! The Medieval Party brings a new room! The new room is accessed by going to the forest and attempting to climb on the tree at the left (the one with stairs). The new room is called "The Party." The left side looks like a treehouse while the right side is a round platform of wood to stand on. Make sure to visit the new room before the Medieval Party ends, because you won't be able to go there once the party is over! ---- See also: Disney's Wiki Wikia Spotlight Polls What are you most looking forward to this month? This Month's MASSIVE Party The New Inventory Organizer The New Furniture Catalog The Return of the Twelfth Fish to The Stage The New Books on Stories Written by Penguins The New Puffle Furniture The Igloo Contest The Penguin Mail What is your favorite character? Aunt Arctcic Rockhopper Ninja Pengy Bambadee Keeper of the Boiler Room G ( Gary ) Yarr What has been your favorite play at the Stage so far? Space Adventure The Twelfth Fish Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal Team Blue's Rally Debut Quest for the Golden Puffle Where you prefer to hang out with your friends in Club Penguin? The Pizza Parlor The Coffee Shop/Book Room The Stage The Cove The Beach The Ski Lodge/Lodge Attic The Dance Club/Dance Lounge The Snow Forts The Pool Other Are you a member of Club Penguin? Yes No What was your favorite event in March? The St. Patrick's Day Party The Easter Egg Hunt The April Fool's Day Party What is your favorite part of Club Penguin Parties? The Free Items The Music The Decorations Which room was decorated the best for the April Fool's Day Party? The Dojo/Iceberg The Forest/Cove The Dock The Plaza/Pet Shop/Pizza Parlor The Beach/Lighthouse/Beacon The Town/Coffee Shop/Book Room/Gift Shop The Dance Club/Dance Lounge/Thinicetrobarrier The Snow Forts The Ski Village/Sport Shop/Ski Lodge/Lodge Attic What is your favorite Library book? The Yearbook(2005-2006) The Yearbook(2006-2007) Truth or Dare Rockhopper and the Stowaway The Spice of Life Penguin Tales 2007 Franky's First Show My Puffle Burnt Out Bulbs Rockhoppers Journal Rate Club Penguin Wiki from 1-5 (5 being higher than 1) 1 2 3 4 5 Ungradable! How many puffles do you have? 0-3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13+ When did you join Club Penguin? 2008 2007 2006 2005 Beta Testing What is your favorite part of Club Penguin parties? The Decorations The Music The Free Item(s) What is your favorite game in Club Penguin? Jet Pack Adventure Puffle Round Up Catchin' Waves Cart Surfer Pizzatron 3000 Thin Ice Astro Barrier Bean Counters Sled Racing Mancala Ice Fishing Hydro Hopper Paint By Letters Aqua Grabber How do you prefer to look for a pin? Look for it myself Ask somebody Check this wiki What's your favorite penguin color? Red Blue Yellow Green Lime Green Dark Green Purple Pink Peach Brown Black Orange Dark Blue Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help